A Christmas Koi
by Random Rockstar
Summary: [shounen-ai] KH Can Kurama make Hiei see the real beauty of Christmas? (Wow that sounded lame- I swear it's better than THAT. is disgusted with self) COMPLETE
1. Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas

**A Christmas Koi **

**-Chapter One-**

**-Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas-**

****

_(a.n- Hey everyone! This is my FIRST Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, so please go easy on me^_^. Urm, this is set in an alternate universe, so that explains why everything isn't the same as it is on the show. If I have anything wrong… sorry, I am new to the show, sorta. But I do love it- it's the best anime show I've seen^_^ so… yeah, please read and review.)_

**~Written in Hiei's POV~**

            I was sitting in the window seat, staring out between the wooden panes. Soft, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky. I was glad that I was inside; I hated the cold. It was Christmas morning- early in the morning. It was still dark out, and the snow **did look peaceful against the soft glow of the streetlights.**

            I never understood the real meaning of Christmas. It was just another stupid holiday when all these little kids with their five page Christmas lists get almost everything they wanted and cry about the two things that they didn't get. Just a stupid publicity stunt for all these toy stores; that's all Christmas really was. 

            So I considered it another day, absolutely nothing special about it. I looked across the street and saw the people who lived there and their kids opening up the presents underneath the tree. Who gets up this early?! Well, I do, but I'm the exception… as with so many other things. 

            Lights were turning on throughout the whole neighborhood. I turned away from the window and looked around my house. There wasn't anything Christmas-y in it at all. 

            I spent the whole day basically just sitting around and doing nothing. Some people would consider this depressing, but I just called it my life. 

            Around mid-afternoon, about 2:00, I heard the doorbell ring. I wondered who would be not busy enough on Christmas to come over my house. Oh God- watch it be one of those lame Christmas carolers that I just want to shoot. I was going to not answer the door, but another ring of the doorbell sparked my curiosity again.

            Sighing, I opened the door and looked up at the person who was at my door. I had to look up at everyone; it was annoying.

            I blinked when it registered in my mind who this was. His red hair was sprinkled with snow and his green eyes where sparkling with a smile.

            "Merry Christmas!" Kurama said, putting a little, wrapped, circular box gently in my hands as he invited himself into my house.

            I closed the door to keep the cold out and asked, "Why are you here?"

            Kurama never answered me, and just looked around the house and commented on the lack of Christmas things in it.

            I flopped down on the couch and retorted with, "I think Christmas is just a waste of money."

            "Hiei…" Kurama looked at me disbelievingly, "it's not JUST about material things, Christmas is a time where people are nice to one another and people are happy and all that good stuff."

            "Well, if you aren't the little happy Christmas spirit! Now, shut up before I feel the need to throw up." I replied coldly, not wanting to hear all this happy love crap.

            Kurama glared at me and replied with, "Fine, but you ARE coming with me to buy stuff."

            "What kind of stuff?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me again.

            "We're going to make your house look like a Christmas wonderland!"

            Why did I ask? It would've been better if I hadn't have said anything. Ah well, I suppose he would've taken me with him all the same.

            "Must we go?"

            "Oh, come on Hiei, your house will look so much more Christmas-y and pretty."

            "That's what I'm afraid of," I said, and after getting a glare from Kurama, I added, "fine, I'll go, but I'm not paying for any of it!"

            Kurama's green eyes twinkled and he said, "that's great! I can pay for it all! Let's go!"

            After allowing me to throw on a coat, he practically dragged me out the door and we were on our way. Geez, talk about Christmas spirit.

_I never knew the meaning of Christmas,_

_'Till you looked into my eyes.___

_I was lost in the dark,_

_'Till you opened my heart,_

_Like an angel shining bright…_

**Next Chapter: I Wished on a Star**

_(a.n con.- Yay! That's the first chapter finished! Boo-yah. Sorry if that sucked a lot. It might be a bit boring now… I don't know, I hope it gets more interesting. Also sorry about how short that was, I'll try to make them longer in the future. Please review, flames are okay too… I personally don't care – although I DO prefer happy reviews – so please leave me a message^_^ The next chapter will be up sometime soon, hopefully. Bwah, I also hope everyone likes the lyrics at the end. They're from Nsync's "I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas". Great song, and it fits in with the story. Now please review^_^) _


	2. I Wished on a Star

**A Christmas Koi**

**Chapter Two**

**-I Wished on a Star-**

****

_(a.n- allo again my faithful readers! Due to many *cough* annoying *cough* requests by Aoi, I am updating this… it is the SECOND CHAPTER. Bwah hah hah. Ignore any and all randomness- I'm a bit sugar high, and a reminder- this is yaoi (meaning male/male relationships) and it's set in an AU (meaning alternate universe, meaning that everything isn't the same as it is in the show because I said so). Now that that's all done with… I'll move on to something I forgot to put in the last chapter (aka- the first chapter):_

_Disclaimer: I *sniffle* don't *sniffle* own… *sob* any of it! *Breaks down into tears*_

_Yesh__… that will be all- HAPPY __READING__!)___

            "How about this one?" Kurama asked me looking up at a huge tree at one of those scary shops that just sell trees. Who does that?!

            "I'm cold…" I complained, noticing how my breath was visible in the air. 

            Kurama rolled his eyes and continued walking through the lot.

            "Don't you have anything better to do than to annoy me on a day that I'm already not in a good mood?" I questioned him, wanting him to leave me alone. 

            "Nah- I do have to go somewhere- but that's not until later on tonight."

            Goody. So I was stuck with Mr. Perky until later on this night. Shoot me. Now. 

            "But don't you have to do stuff with your family? I'm sure they miss your presence. Go back home to them- spend Christmas with your family… please?" I urged, really wanting to be left alone. 

            "Aw, but then you'd be all alone. That would be depressing, no? We wouldn't want that to happen to poor Hiei-chan now would we?" Kurama replied as he hugged me. He knew very well that I was trying to get rid of him, and he just wanted to piss me off. So I did the most logical thing- I glared at him.

            "Whoa… if looks could kill…"

            "Pity they don't." I mumbled as I reluctantly trudged behind Kurama through the tree lot. 

            After picking out a damn tree, we had gotten someone to deliver it to my house while we went to a Christmas store next door to buy ornaments and stupid crap like that.

            "Aw… these ones are so cute!" Kurama gushed over little pom-pom Santas.

            What was that, the 20th time he's 'aww'ed since we were here? Wow- I never realize I could hate one word as much as I hated 'aw' right now. 

            "Don't you love them?" Kurama asked me holding up the stupid-looking things.

            "Aw! Look at them! They are SUCH the cutest things EVER! Oh, please Kurama! Buy them for me! I just don't know HOW I would live without them!" I mocked him, while probably just succeeding in making an ass out of myself.

            Yep- random people were staring at me. Kurama and the store owner were both glaring at me. I love being the center of attention.

            "Keep staring and I'll steal your souls." I threatened, scaring some little kids. It was so much fun scaring little kids.

            After paying for everything, Kurama dragged me out of the store.

            "You seem pissed…" I grinned, knowing that I was the reason for that.

            "No… I'm perfectly fine."

            Heh. So he was going to pretend that he was having the most fun time. Well, fine. I'll just have to piss him off further.

            "Where must we go now?" I asked, noting how many bags we already had.

            "I think we're done…" Kurama answered, looking through everything to see if he has forgotten something, "Yeah, we have everything," he confirmed. 

            When we had gotten back to my house and dropped everything off, I flopped back down on the couch. I had never known that shopping could be annoying, tiring, and boring all at once.

            The tree was on the back porch and I found it a bit odd to just have a TREE be sitting there. Who came up with the idea of having a **tree in your house for a celebration of someone's ****birthday? Someone must've been on SOMETHING.**

            Kurama interrupted my thoughts with the world's most idiotic suggestion that I have EVER heard.

            "I have an idea Hiei! Before we make your house look all nice and Christmas-y, we should take a little break and go ice skating!"

            He's kidding right? Oh God- if he's not kidding… then someone drop me off the end of a cliff, after lighting me on fire, and then dance on my ashes. Hm, perhaps I have too much spare time to think of ways to have someone kill me.

            "Ice skating?!" I finally questioned him disbelievingly.

            "Oh come on, you MUST know what ice skating is! It's when you- -" Kurama started.

            "I know what it is baka!" I interrupted him, "I just think it's a stupid thing to do."

            "You're no fun. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to take you ice sakting with me. I guarantee that you'll love it!" Kurama insisted, and I knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

            But that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to.

            "I'm not going to go ice skating. I don't mind that much if you come and decide to transfer my house into this winter wonderland, but I refuse to go ICE SKATING." I bluntly said.

            "Of course you're coming!" He said, while grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my sitting position.

            I grabbed a sweatshirt as we ran (well- as Kurama ran and I got dragged) out the door for the second time that day.

            I pulled it on when Kurama has finally let go of my hand and we were walking toward the town common to skate at the frozen pond. Then a thought hit me.

            "Aw, damn Kurama, I don't think I CAN ice skate. I don't have any ice skates. Damn this DOES suck." I said, all the happy parts of what I said being sarcastic.

            "Don't worry," Kurama reassured, knowing that I really wasn't depressed about not being able to go ice skating, "I don't have any with me either. They have a little booth thing next to the pond that rents out skates."

            "How… convenient."

            "I knew you'd think so."

            When we arrived at the pond, we rented skates and with some difficulty, (due to the reluctance from yours truly) we got on the skates.

            When I tried standing up and walking, I fell down automatically, and Kurama EVILY found this humorous and started laughing.

            "Shut up." I muttered as I stood back up and managed to make it to the iced-over pond.

            Kurama laughed at me again when I just stared at the ice and the other skaters circling around it with a raised eyebrow.

            "It's easy. Here- I'll show you, you'll get the hang of it in less time than you think." Kurama said as he stepped onto the ice.

            He skated around the pond once, and then stopped in front of me.

            "See? It's fairly easy. Now come on… I'll teach you." He said as he took my hand and gently pulled me onto the ice, making sure that I didn't fall over again.

            "Now, don't lift up your feet, just glide on them." He instructed as he did what he said as an example.    

            When he let go of me I nearly fell over, but regained my balance to prevent falling on the ice.

            I tried doing what he had just done, but I ended up falling over backwards, causing Kurama to giggle some more.

            After helping me up again, he held on to me and skated a bit to show me how to do it.

            When I tried again to do it on my own, I almost fell over, but instead fell into Kurama, who steadied me. 

            "I don't want to die!" I protested… now officially scared of ice skating. I think I'll have nightmares for ages.

            Kurama laughed, "you won't die Hiei… trust me."

            After a bit I had the hang of it, and began to ice skate on my own. It was fun for a little while, but believe me… it gets boring and you get dizzy after a little while.

            When we were both done, we turned in our skates and headed back to my house. 

            "See! I told you that we would have fun." Kurama told me.

            "I DIDN'T have fun." I retorted, although judging by my actions even I knew that I had. I wasn't going to tell Kurama that, of course.

            Kurama just smiled to himself and rolled his eyes.

            "I'll never get you…"

            "Do you honestly want to?" I questioned him.

            "Of course not. You single handedly make my life stressful and non-peaceful." He replied.

            "Stop stealing my job- I'm the sarcastic one."

            Kurama rolled his eyes again and when we got back to my house, the twinkle returned to his eyes.

            "Now we get to decorate your house!" He said excitedly. 

            Figures. I was ACTUALLY having an okay time. Now back to the boringness of Kurama's so-called perfect, happy, Christmas land. AKA- back to Hiei's torture.

_I wished on a star,_

_And girl here you are_

_Suddenly I realize,_

_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas_

_'Till I looked into your eyes.___

**Chapter 3: Coming Home for the Holidays**

_(a.n- BWEE! That's the second chapter DONE. Thank God. It was a bit long… but GOODY now I getta go back and proof-read it all. Wow- I'm sure everyone envies me. Bwah. Can you not tell what I'm leading up to? Heh… it's so cute. I'm so evil. Fear me. Anycrap, this is finally done… please review^_^ Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon… when I get around to writing it…)_


	3. Comin' Home for the Holidays

**A Christmas Koi**

**Chapter Three**

**-Comin' Home for the Holidays-**

****

_(a.n- allo allo all^_^ I am BACK… with the third, and final chapter of this story. ^_^ Yay for me. Heehee- and the reason why this story was so short, was because I only meant for it to be a one-shot, but then I really started liking to write it, so I made it a bit longer. Please review… I might to a sequel)_

_Disclaimer: __I.__ Own. Nothing. *runs off crying*_

_(An idea borrowed from Fractured Crystal Rose- thanks goes out to her, and any one else who reviewed^_^)_

            "What the hell are those?" I asked, pointing to the multi-colored lights that Kurama was holding.            

            Kurama just laughed. "Hiei, they're lights to go on the tree."

            "Why the hell would you put lights on a tree? That's not natural."

            Kurama sighed.

            "It's not supposed to be natural. We just decorate these things to make them look Christmas-y."

            "And who defined 'Christmas'?"

            "I don't know! Stop asking all these stupid questions… I know you're just trying to get me angry!" Kurama yelled at me.

            Wow. I guess I did get him a little angry.

            "Aw- what's wrong, are you getting out of the Christmas spirit?" I teased him, knowing it would only annoy him further.

            "No." He replied, taking a deep breath and continued trying to untangle the lights.          

Walking over to where he was sitting on the couch, I sat next to him.

            Looking up at me, he said, "yes?" 

            "Need any help?" I asked calmly, feeling a bit bad for making Kurama mad; he never gets mad.

            "Yeah… untangle these," Kurama told me, piling a huge clump of lights on my lap, "I need to get other stuff."

            I looked down at the impossible tangle of lights. I'd probably break them anyway, so I put them aside and started to think.

            Today hadn't been all bad; in fact, spending the day with Kurama was actually better than anything else. He wasn't bad company. Wow, I'm starting to sound out of character… maybe I'll shut up now.

            Kurama came back in a better mood. He was humming a Christmas song under his breath, and was putting random ornaments on a table to be put on the tree.

            "That wasn't long-lived." He stated about me untangling the lights.

            "They're too… tangly…" I said for lack of a better word, but all the same I began to untangle them. 

            After a little while, Kurama had started putting a few ornaments on the tree, and I wasn't having much lick with the stupid lights. 

            I was now standing up with the lights traveling to the floor… what fun untangling lights is. 

            When there were only a couple of knots to untangle, I was happy; finally I'd be done with the stupid things. 

            "DONE!" I cried out when the last knot was straightened. 

            "I'll give you a medal later… now bring those over here so I can put them on the tree." Kurama instructed.

            Glaring at him, I moved to go walk over there, but only succeeded in falling over. 

            Kurama turned around to see what my problem was, and instantly started laughing.

            "Oh, Hiei, you truly are an idiot, I don't know anyone else who can manage to get themselves tangled in Christmas lights."

            After many death threats from me, Kurama began to get me out of the stupid creations called Christmas lights. 

            When he was done, I was instructed to step out of the lights, and in doing so, I fell backwards into Kurama.

            Inhaling the soft scent of roses that he always had about him, I decided that maybe being around Kurama wasn't a bad thing at all. Wait, what was I saying?! I sounded as if I had a CRUSH oh Kurama- that couldn't be, could it? Great, now I'm questioning myself, which can never be good. 

            "Urm… Hiei," Kurama started, "You can get off me now."

            "Oh…right." I said as I pushed myself off of him, the smell of roses no longer existent. 

            After successfully decorating the Christmas tree, we both sat down on the couch, admiring my newly renovated house. Sure, it was a little late for the Christmas season, but it still looked nice.

            I noted that the sky was beginning to grow incredibly dark, and that would only lead to Kurama leaving me. Obviously he noticed the sky's darkening because he mentioned it. 

            "I have to go soon… my mother's having a Christmas party in a little while." He told me softly.

            I was very surprised with myself. At the beginning of today I wanted him to leave me alone, but right now, him leaving was something that I'd do anything for him not to do. It was almost as if I had fallen in love with him over the course of one day… but that couldn't be…

            "Hiei? I know you're not one for social conversations, but could you at least say 'bye'?" Kurama said, and I noticed that I had been zoning out.

            "Wait…" I started slowly, not knowing how to voice my emotions, "don't leave…"

            Kurama raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Weren't you telling me before how much you wanted me to leave you alone?"

            "Well, yeah, but… I don't think I really meant it… please, don't go." 

            "Why not? Have you fallen in love with me or something?" He asked jokingly, but to me this was no joke.

            "Maybe…" my reply came softly.

            At first I think he though that I was joking, but when he looked into my eyes and saw the truth behind it all, he looked a little shocked. I guess I'm good at hiding my emotions.

            "I…I…" Kurama stuttered.

            "You?"

            "I have to go now…"

            And with that he picked up his jacket and walked out the door hurriedly. 

            Blinking back tears, I watched him leave. I wouldn't cry over him- he wasn't worth it… but what if he was?

            I had never exactly been nice to a wide range of people… and Kurama was the first person I had ever truly loved. 

            Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the present that Kurama had given to me. I picked it up gently and unwrapped it slowly. Oh, what I would give if only he would have the same feelings that I have for him. 

            When I had fully unwrapped the present, and opened the tin can that was revealed, I saw Christmas cookies. Kurama had probably made them; he always did make good cookies.

            I picked one up and took a small bite out of it as a tear gem rolled to the floor. 

_Comin__' home for the holidays   
Seeing friends from around away  
There was always something missing for me  
On a sleigh ride caroling  
Didn't really mean anything  
Without that someone who can make it complete_

**_Happy endings only exist in storybooks…_**

****

_(a.n part TWO (dun dun dun)- Heehee- yeah, I know, I'm an evil writer. Sorry, but I've been depressed lately so I decided to make my story depressing… yeah. I hope everyone liked it… if enough people ask me for a sequel, I'll write one. And sorry, I know my tenses are fucked up in this chapter too, but I was kinda in a rush- *cough* Aoi *cough* so hey... I hope it's not too bad. Yeah… I finished this on Christmas Eve- just in time… YAY. Please review^_^) _


End file.
